ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Composite Particle System (realistic version)
The Composite Particle System consists of the Meson Collider and Overload Pulse that can be used independently or in tandem. The Composite Particle System Almost all of the Ghostbusting Equipment was used or designed for capturing Ghosts. This posed a problem when dealing with the un-dead, demons and other Ecto-Protoplasmic-base hybrids or semi-organic entities of supernatural origins (Vampires, Zombies, etc...), so Egon fashioned a weapon to combat these non-spectral, supernatural, corporeal organisms. Thus the Composite Particle System was born. The Composite Particle System, or CPS for short, is designed to weaken or 'rekill' these supernatural, corporeal lifeforms with supercharged meson plasma pulses, simple yet effective (all relatively speaking of course). Meson Collider The Meson Collider releases a hyper-collided, long-range stream of particles that will vaporize any ectoplasmic material in its trajectory. The spread is limited but intensely focused, making it great for long and medium distance creatures. When a target is hit with the Meson Collider a temporary targeting indicator is left behind. As long as it lasts, this indicator will serve as a homing target for projectiles launched using the Meson Collider's secondary fire mode, the Overload Pulse. Please avoid tagging yourself with a homing target. Though it is funny when it happens to someone else, being the recipient of boomeranging Overload Pulse particles is not nearly as amusing when it happens to you. Upgrades ---- Name: Meson Collider Penetration Category: Composite Upgrade: Adds Shot Penetration Desc: It's been determined possible to vent excess bosons from the pack's fermion absorption ring directly into the meson particle stream. The resulting increase in the angular momentum of the stream's meson flow substantially increases the Meson Collider's shot penetration potential allowing the careful user to damage more than one target at a time. While extended proximity to this 'enriched' meson stream has resulted in the sterility of laboratory mice, its impact on humans remains debatable. Increased shot penetration allows you to inflict direct damage to the intended target while also inflicting splash damage on nearby enemies. Once the particle stream hits the primary target, the meson particles will spread to other enemies and penetrate their PK energy. This is useful when fending off enemies in tight quarters or while they bunch up close together. Though it is also helpful against small swarms, other tools like the Boson Dart are more effective. ---- Name: Meson Collider Accelerator Category: Composite Upgrade: Rate of Fire Increase Desc: Extending the Proton Pack's ring accelerator helix increases the surface area of the collider's radiator. Though a secondary stabilizer is required to maintain quark/anti quark balance, the resulting meson stream recharge acceleration provides a noticeable rate of fire increase. This increases the rate at which you can fire your Meson Collider. As a stand-alone device, the Meson Collider lacks the damage output of the Overload Pulse; this upgrade closes the gap significantly and allows you to inflict more damage while imprinting a target with a homing beacon. Overload Pulse An alternative release mode of the Neutrona Wand, the Overload Pulse is a series of low damage, rapid-fire particles that automatically track to a marker set by the Meson Collider.From Ghostbusters: The Video Game PC Manual page 7 If no target indicator exists, the Overload Pulse's projectile stream will fire in a less contained, non-homing linear path. If the Shock Blast is the Neutrona Wand's scatter attachment, then the Overload Pulse is the Wand's precision heat-seeking attachment. When used effectively, the Overload Pulse can quickly disperse small to moderately sized creatures and even follow mobile targets painted with the Meson Collider. Use this tool against enemies with visible weaknesses, like The Chairman or the Juvenile Sloar, and against highly mobile targets like the Stone Gargoyles. When used without the Meson Collider's homing beacon in place, the Overload Pulse can be used like an anti-ectoplasm rifle with a ranged linear shot.From Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide page 12 The Overload Pulse unleashes a barrage of Meson particles in a fashion akin to a machine gun but it will take a while to recharge. Upgrades ---- Name: Overload Pulse Accelerator Category: Composite Upgrade: Rate of Fire Increase Desc: Pulsing the Meson Collider's primary field coil and shunting the generated overflow through the Boson Dart's boson absorption matrix dramatically decreases the recharge interval between the generation of each Overload Pulse projectile resulting in a substantially increased rate of fire. As if the Overload Pulse didn't already fire fast enough, this upgrade further increases its rate of fire. Once upgraded, this device becomes one of your highest damage dealers. It becomes so powerful, in fact, it's extremely effective against large boss-level entities like Shandor in Destructor form. ---- Name: Overload Pulse Enhancer Category: Composite Upgrade: Damage Increase Desc: The addition of a bleeder line to the Proton Pack's neutron sump creates additional capacitor storage. This increases the maximum pressure load of each Overload Pulse projectile yielding a substantial damage increase. Note: though this damage increase is strong enough to penetrate the membrane that separates this reality from the next it has been proven unadvisable to use this dimensional rip for storage, spot cleaning or as a trash receptacle. The Overload Pulse Enhancer upgrade drastically increases the amount of damage each pulse dishes out. Combine this upgrade with the rate of fire increase, and you've got a very dangerous tool capable of taking down nearly every PK entity you encounter. Yes, even Shandor. References Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment